paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossing the Finish Line: Astropup X Streek pups
I Co-Own these pups with my step sister and we did most of the work last night before falling asleep. After a little less than a Month of dating Astropup and Streek find out there going to be parents. Very exited the four weeks of waiting where near agony for them. But once Renegade, Charlotte, Anastasia and Deloris where born. Apperances Renegade - He has the same muzzle as his dad but the build of his mom. The rest of his fur is also light grey. He has brown eyes and wears a green collar Charlotte - She has her Father's colors with her mother's build. The Bottom of her tail and her stomach and chest are also light grey like her mother. She has emerald eyes and wears a black collar Anastasia - She looks identical to her dad besides her ears and tail that look like her moms, she wears a pink collar and has baby blue eyes. Deloris - She has her father's short build with a mostly grey coat and tail and ears like her mom. She also has dark brown socks on her paws. She has dark blue eyes and wears a purple collar. Personalities Renegade - He is a very rough and tumble boy. He loves playing around in the mud or dirt. Even so he wont hesitate to take a bath or get his fur groomed when it's really needed and actually really enjoys having it brushed by his mom or dad. Charlotte - She's very sweet, kind and very jumpy, She's very bubbly around boys and she loves playing with her brother and having her sisters play with her. Anastasia - She's kind and caring. She also loves animals and singing. She loves too play with her sisters but usually stays out of her brothers Wrestling matches. But just like Renegade she loves to get her fur groomed. Deloris - She's very shy and sometimes has a happy attitude but is more like sadness. But when there's something funny or happy she's like a normal child but she usually feels left out meaning she doesn't have any friends besides her siblings. Trivia Jobs Renegade - He fallows in his mom and grandparents paw steps and starts trying out for races hoping eventualy he can make a living off it Anastasia - She wants to become a photographer in the future working for the newspaper and posibly nature books Charlotte - She wants to train under her father to become an Electrician Pup Pup Packs Anastasia * Camera * Lenses * Lense Cleaners Charlotte * Wire Cutters * Electrical Tape Vehicles Anastasia - Pink Mini Van with a Camera on the Side Charlotte - Black Electrical Van Catchprases TBA Random * Anastasia really likes nature * Renegade was named because while we were trying to come up with names the song Renegade came on in an add and it clicked Crushes Renegade - When Anastasia first instoduced Renegade to Slate he saw him as a weakling and made jokes about him even though he really liked him. Eventualy though he told the husky his feelings and the two started dating. Anastasia - When she met Slate she had a crush on him for a while but after relizing that he had a crush on her Brother she kinda forgot about him, even more so after she meet Russ falling for him. Stories By Us By Others Collabs Songs/Games Gallery Crossing the fin.jpg|All four pups